The Do or Die Game Show
by Alloy101
Summary: Hello and welcome to the do or die game where the reviews... thats you guys! ...say what they want to see anyone they choose do what they want to do. Rated M for possible lemons. pervs ;p


Disclaimer: **I do not own Negima!**

Chapter 1: The Rules and how it works

* * *

All of the class from 2-A was in a dark room and were unconscious on the floor.

Negi was the first to regained conscious.

"uuuuhh... Where am I?" Negi said as he rubs the back of his head looking around trying to see where he was.

Soon after Negi the rest of 2-A regained consciousness and started to do exactly what Negi did when he regained conscious. Then bright lights started to fill the room. They could see on doors or windows but did see basic appliances as T.V.'s, Chair's, Couches, Tables and all your other daily needed stuff.

Everyone of 2-A was confused of what was going on and started to panic.

"W-Where are we?" screamed Fuuka

"H-HHow did we get here?" panicked Makia

"EE-Everyone! Please calm down!!!" announced Negi flapping his arms anima style trying to keep everyone from going crazy.

Then Suddenly all but one row of lights turned of highlighting one of the plasma TV screens which was turned on and displaying a blue orb with the words (Welcome to "The Do or Die Game Show") spinning around it. Then the screen displayed a black figure.

"W-Who are you? Are you the one that brought us here? What do you want from us?" said Negi wondering what or who the figure was.

"My name is not important and yes I did bring you all here." The Figure said

"You still didn't answer one of my questions!" Yelled Negi knowing that this figure ment harm to them.

"What do you want from us? If it has to do with me then please let them go." Negi said

"I'm afraid I cant let you go. You see that there is no way to escape. What I do is control the room and everything in it. The Rest is up to them the reviewers."

"Reviewers?" said Asuna wondering who it could be.

"Now its time....."The figure announced as if it was doomsday

Everyone was shivering thinking they were going to be tortured

"...to discuss the rules." the figure said

After it said that every had a sigh of relief knowing there not going to get tortured or worse...

"The rules for the contestants/captives is to obey the order(s) given to him/her/them or die" he said

"Sounds pretty plain to me...... and also pointless because I'm already dead" said ako.

"**THERE ARE WORSE THING THEN DEATH!!!!!!**" Boomed the figure that everyone had flinched and were scared beyond anything.

"Now here is how the game works if you complete the challenge given to you you can win points which can earn you your own personal room with basic stuff as you see here and more. If you fail however the consequence of the task will be placed on you and you can lose points which if someone has more points then you, you will lose the room." the figure said

"Now as for the rules of the reviews... you guys which is that you cant keep a character dead forever unless I say so. Other then that **NONE**. Now Rest. **THEN** let the games **BEGIN**! Boomed the black figure one more before the TV turned off.

All of the lights flickered and like it would on a game show and then the all but one turned off which was dimly lit over 1 bed.

"Ummm... There's only one bed..." said the confused Negi

"I don't think he gets it....." mumbled some of the girls with a bit of a blush on there face.

"Maybe its a challenge." said Ayaka with a twinkle in her eye staring at Negi's back which even he felt her looking at him from the cold shiver running down his spine which Asuna saw and look around to see Ayaka with the anima gleam in her eyes.

"I DON'T THINK SO" Steamed Asuna and then the two started to fight for a while until they settled down.

After a while they decided that everyone would sleep on the floor and no one got the bed.......For now.

* * *

Authors notes:

OK people you know the rules now start sending your demands and see how it will play out.

FYI there is one rule for you guys which is that you cant keep a character dead forever unless I do otherwise.


End file.
